Theft of mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, has long been a problem. This is due largely to their relatively small size, their mobility, and their resale value. As mobile communication devices become increasingly sophisticated, so their retail value typically increases. The downside of this, however, is that their attractiveness to thieves also grows.
Despite numerous security measures being in place, the theft of mobile communication devices continues to be a major problem.